ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Coney Island
Not to be confused with Coney Island from Animated Canon Coney Island Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "Luna Park was one of Coney Island's brightest attractions from 1903 until 1944." is a neighborhood in southwestern Brooklyn known for its amusement parks. History IDW Comics In 1944, a very young Jonas Schultz watched as Luna Park burned to the ground. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "When he was very young, Jonas Schultz watched it burn to the ground. He lived his entire life wishing Luna Park was back, just as it was." He lived his whole life wishing it to come back, just as it was. Over the years, the good will generated by amusement parks on Coney Island were absorbed by a pool of Psychomagnotheric Slime below in the sewers. Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.3). Ray Stantz says: "Amusement parks around here must've built up a lot of good will over the last century, and this mood slime just sopped up all those good vibes." In the present, while on a bust, Ray Stantz made a slight error on his calculations and almost sank Coney Island. A few years later, on the morning of his death at 4:13 am, Jonas manifested as a ghost. Empowered by the pool of positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime below in the sewers, Jonas was able to generate a construct of Luna Park over its former site. He watched in awe. Peter Venkman and Winston Zeddemore trapped Jonas while Egon Spengler and Ray tried to neutralize the slime with negative emotions. Egon urinated into the pool and Ray used a Proton Grenade. They underestimated the reaction and the slime flowed to the surface, raining down all over Coney's communities. The mostly neutralized slime animated some playground equipment and it ran off. Walter Peck (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #1" (2017) (Comic p.8). Walter Peck says: "The playground equipment ran away." A week later, the EPA decided to fine the Ghostbusters for willingly introducing a toxic element to a residential area as well as the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission for not being able to keep them in check. To make matters worse, the projected fine would financially ruin the Ghostbusters. To circumvent it, Peter pitched an idea for a fantasy camp that could double as a recruiting program. The positively charged Psychomagnotheric Ectoplasm was harvested by the Ghostbusters and later used by the 101 Cadets to neutralize the Ley Lines of Manhattan in order to sever the Bronx Spook's connection as first part of the plan to trap it. Insight Editions The Cult of Cathulhu summoned Cathulhu to the physical plane. Their bodies were possessed and transmogrified into miniature versions of Cathulhu. The Ghostbusters were hired to deal with the infestation. Cathulhu manifested near Coney Island and influenced a lightning storm in clear weather. Proton Streams failed against it. The Ghostbusters ionized roller coaster tracks with their throwers and lured Cathulhu near it. A lightning strike of 100 gigavolts struck it. Cathulhu returned to a dormant state. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.71). Paragraph reads: "The demigod itself manifested near Coney Island; it was slow-moving and enormous, much larger than the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (see the entry on page 91), Cathulhu's presence also fouled the weather, causing a lightning storm to form despite the clear skies that had just existed moments before." Trivia *Luna Park was one of three original iconic parks built on Coney Island. *In Ghostbusters 101 #1, the fire mentioned was the first of three that ruined Luna Park. It took place on August 12, 1944. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, right of Jonas is Luna's Electric Tower. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters 101 #1, in panel 1, in the upper left is Luna's Whirl of the Whirl. See Also *Coney Island/Animated Appearances *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Infestation #1 ***Mentioned by Peter Venkman on page 3 Peter Venkman (2011). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Infestation #1" (2011) (Comic p.3). Peter Venkman says: "And let's not forget your last set of calculations almost sank Coney Island!" **Ghostbusters 101 #1 **Ghostbusters 101 #2 ***Mentioned on What Came Before Page What Came Before Page (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #2" (2017) (Comic What Came Before page). What Came Before page reads: "While stopping a nostalgic ghost from recreating the long-destroyed Luna Park, the Ghostbusters managed to drench a residential section of Coney Island in (mostly inert) mood slime." **Ghostbusters 101 #5 ***Mentioned by Ray Stantz on page 20. Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.20). Ray Stantz says: "We might just have enough. Let me tell you a little story about Coney Island." **Ghostbusters 101 Issue #6 ***Mentioned by Ray Stantz on page 2. Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.2). Ray Stantz says: "Those canisters you all have are filled to the brim with positively charged Psychomagnatheric Ectoplasm -- pure concentrated good vibes in a can, all harvested from a recent encounter near Coney Island." *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section IV: Gods and Major Demons ****Mentioned on Page 71. References Gallery LunaParkIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 LunaParkIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 LunaParkIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 LunaParkIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations